


Gin & Tonic

by GrungeWonderlandx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry my writing sucks, I've been wanting to do another fanfic for a while, Mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeWonderlandx/pseuds/GrungeWonderlandx
Summary: I'm sorry for the slightly short chapter, but I hope my other ones will be longer!Trying to have Kaiba be in character, but will he be yandere? Who knows. ;)Shout out to Stellalana for giving me inspiration to write fanfics again~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the slightly short chapter, but I hope my other ones will be longer!  
> Trying to have Kaiba be in character, but will he be yandere? Who knows. ;) 
> 
> Shout out to Stellalana for giving me inspiration to write fanfics again~

 

Three martinis later and your head was beginning to feel fuzzy, you needed this so much, and it was all because of one man. Your boss and CEO of the gaming company you had just started working at about three months ago. Three months in and it was already driving you crazy. You don't know why you thought this was a good idea, maybe the great pay? The benefits? Sighing you took the edible olive out of your martini and ate it, actually - you probably shouldn't have been drinking while you where still at work going over reports and emails that had swarmed your desktop computer at your office but at that point you didn't care and there was no statement in the job saying you couldn't do so. It was 10:18 pm the view over Domino from the window you had been looking out at was gorgeous, moving to Domino was the best decision you had ever made in your life, but this job? You weren't so sure. You wanted to be a video game developer and programmer, that's what you told Kaiba at your interview, and your strong determination and mind set got you here today.

You couldn't say you had much of a tolerance to alcohol, but you didn't. Three drinks and you normally got pretty buzzed, and feeling dizzy. You walked over to your mini fridge and decided to make a gin and tonic this time with extra dry gin. Pouring the gin into a glass you didn't realize you ended up having company a couple minutes later, you looked up and noticed Kaiba standing in your office doorway. 

"I didn't think of you as much of a drinker." he stated walking in.

You let out a humph, and walked back over to your desk scrolling through e-mails again, and deciding which ones to reject. 

"What are you still doing here, Mr. Kaiba? It's nearly 11 now - you should go home and get some rest. I still got a lot of reports to go through." 

"And you're going to do so drunk out of your mind?" He paused, making a drink for himself, but he had whiskey on the rocks. Hopefully he didn't mind that Jack Daniel's. 

"I'm not _drunk_ ," you nearly stuttered on the last part of that sentence having a sip of your newly made drink. The gin was definitely dry, but seagrams was your favorite. 

But what you didn't know was how red your face was and how tired it looked. At this rate you where just going to sleep on your office couch in another few hours instead of going back home to your apartment like any normal person would. 

"How would you like to be invited to one of my company's gala's next week?" came out of the blue from the CEO.

Your head shot up and you gave him a confused look, was he punking you? Really? Did your boss just invite you to be his date at a gala?  
"Are you sure?" you had asked dumbfounded, not wondering why he would ask you especially in this current state of being you where in. 

"Yes, you can accompany me, to be honest, I didn't have anyone else in mind. And, I need to have someone with me." he explained staring into his drink.

You barely really knew the man, the only thing you knew was that he had a brother who probably was a few years younger than him, but for him to randomly come up to you and ask this was shocking to you, weren't sure what you should say, a 'sure' came from your mouth. He put his hand on your computer and pressed the power button turning it off, you realized what he was doing and shot your head up, "Hey I was still doing work." your lips formed a frown as his blue eyes met your eyes, 

"You should get going for the night, I will email you details about the gala tomorrow morning." 

 

 

Then it hit you, you had been drinking too much to drive home, and you felt kind of embarrassed to ask, but rubbing your head you looked back up at him, 

"But.. Mr. Kaiba, I've... been drinking too much to drive home, I can't."

"Then I shall." he paused, "I'll have Roland pick you up and bring you to work tomorrow at 8." You studied his face for a minute and realized how handsome he was, his perfect face shape, that brunette hair and those dark blue eyes, he was absolutely perfect in your eyes. Probably realizing you had a stupid look on your face you shook your head and nodded, 

"Okay thank you boss."

"Call me Seto." he stated. It wasn't common for people to use other's first names in Japan. To call someone by their first name was a rarity. 

"Okay Mr... Uh I mean Seto." You chuckled and stood up from your desk chair, but still pretty intoxicated you where pretty wobbly, you felt embarrassed to ask for help but you looked up at Seto and frowned, "Um... would you possibly, help me out to your car...?" blushing you felt real stupid, but he didn't say a word, he just stood up and helped you to his car and brought you home like he said he would.

Your house came into view a little bit later, you actually conveniently lived a few blocks away from work. Seto only had one drink so he wasn't intoxicated to drive perfectly fine. You on the other hand may have a hang over in the morning. During the ride home, Seto had played some calming music in the background. Various instrumental piano sounds and violin music. It almost lulled you into a sleep. You felt a hand on your shoulder as he got to your apartment waking you up, he got out and went around to your side and helped you out and to your front door. 

"Thank you.. Seto." you hiccuped slightly, and felt embarrassed. 

He nodded and looked at you one more time before saying good-bye, you might have been drunk but you never wanted to kiss a man so much in your life but with your hand on your apartment door you opened it up and got yourself to bed before 1 AM. 


End file.
